The Simple Things in Life
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel and Legolas go in search of the simple things in life.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Chapter 1

It was another gorgeous day in Imladris. Elrond Peredhil, the Lord of Imladris, stood on his balcony and watched the sun rise over the valley. He basked in what he thought of as pure bliss, that being the rare silent moments. There was no one hounding him for a signature or asking his advice on a neighboring town.

It would not be long, he realized, before his sons returned, and the golden silence he was treasuring would die away with their endless pranks. It would be a good festival, though, for he had written to all the elven realms and even to Gondor and Rohan. They would all be joining them. Elrond did not always agree with the choices that Denethor and Theoden made, but he was willing to put that side for a couple days so that Estel could enjoy the company of men.

Elrond had to chuckle at himself, for he still thought of Estel as a child even though he was sixty human years. Where had the years gone? How had his little Estel grown so quickly? It seemed only yesterday that he was chasing after the twins, who would climb trees to get away. This was no longer any hindrance to Estel, as he could climb a tree as if he were an elf. Elrond had to shake his head before he came lost again in his memories. There was work to be done and rooms to prepare. His sons would arrive by nightfall, no doubt one or all of them bleeding.

Elladan and his brothers rode through the pass and were nearly home. They had been out hunting for the feasts, and now their horses were laden down with many deer. Estel had even received rare praise from Elladan for his archery skills. Many times the twins had joked that Estel would be a great swordsman, but not so great with a bow. There, he was better than the average man, being raised by elves, but his brothers' speed firing off one after another arrow, Estel could not match.

"I am ready to be home." Elrohir said, trying to work the kinks out of his back. "I wish to see Ada, as well, and let us not forget we shall have decent food for a change."

"It is not my fault the rabbit burned last night. If you two hadn't jumped from behind the tree trying to scare me, I would not have knocked it into the fire!" Estel yelled back at them.

"Peace, Estel. I was merely saying dinner was a bit overcooked and that I haven't heard a yelp like that since Arwen found the snake in her bed."

"I do not sound like a she elf, and you will pay for that, Ro."

Taking off, Elrohir dodged the swipe Estel tried. Sending his horse into a full gallop, Elrohir looked back to see a very determined Estel hot on his heels. As Elrohir went around the bend, he had to pull up hard on the reins to avoid the blond elf standing on the bridge. Estel, however, was not so lucky, and he only had the chance to yell out "Legolas!" before he went tumbling over the horse and into the water below.

Elladan, who had been riding behind them both, took off in a run down the hill to the water. Scanning all around he finally spotted Estel trying to stand, but falling back down each time. Elladan ran towards his brother to help him up, but Legolas reached him first.

"Estel, mellon nin, are you all right?"

Estel tried to answer, be he had swallowed a great deal of water. Choking and sputtering he finally spoke. "Legolas, so good to see you again."

Legolas laughed despite himself. "What a grand gesture of greeting you gave me. Now if you will excuse me, I must retrieve my heart which seems to have crawled into my throat." Estel chuckled at his friends' words, and then began to shiver from cold. Noticing right away, Elladan and Elrohir started feeling his head, and checking for any signs of injury.

Estel swatted their hands away. "I am fine, except for my ankle." This brought immediate attempts to look at it, at which Estel sneered. "Dan, Ro, Stop hovering over me like vultures. I am fine, and speak nothing of this to Ada."

"Estel, what about your ankle? What if you catch a cold from this?" Elrohir said, his voice laced with worry.

"The festival is in two days, and I shall not spend it cooped up in bed. I will be dry by the time we get home, and you will speak nothing of this to Ada!"

"Very well, Estel, now stop giving me that look. You know I relent every time you use it," Elladan exclaimed. Estel grinned, and let Elladan help him to his horse. Legolas, who had watched the whole discussion, laughed and told them of Mirkwood. It seemed Estel was right, because his hair and shirt were beginning to dry, and they still had another half mile to go before reaching the courtyard.

As they rode in they saw Elrond waiting for them. As they dismounted and their horses were led away, Elrond welcomed his sons back home. "Welcome, my sons, and it seems you, as well Legolas. Did you leave your father somewhere in the wilds surrounding Imladris?"

Legolas smiled. "Nay, Father saw my impatience and let me leave a day earlier. He sends his regards, and he will arrive tomorrow."

"This is good news and calls for a special dinner." Lord Elrond turned to head in.

Elladan had been about to give away Estel's little tumble, but he quickly changed his mind when Estel stomped on his foot. Sending his brother a glare, Elladan pulled him close. "I will not tell Ada unless you fall ill or your ankle troubles you more."

This satisfied Estel, and all went into the house to prepare for dinner. 


	2. Keeping Secrets

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to you lovely reviewers!

HarryEstel: I hope you got some sleep, and i HOPE you update soon!

Kestral of Valinor: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the update!

Elven Kitten: hehehehehe ahem

Ceyxa: Thanks a lot, I like to make the believable

Elf771: Woo hoo! no flame!

melz: All children young and old at immature at times LOL

Anon: Thanks! And Estel is not sick, just the sniffles

Well on with the fic! and thanks for taking the time to review

Chapter 2

The twins both went to their rooms to wash up and change clothes. Estel and Legolas walked out of their rooms at the same time and met up in the hall. Estel smiled, for it was not often that he was ready before his brothers, and he had done it today on a bad ankle. When Elladan opened his door, two smiling faces met him.

"We did not need you to pretty yourself up on our account," Legolas snickered.

Elladan was about to retort when Elrohir stepped out of his room. "Are we going to spend all day talking, or are we going to go eat?"

As if on cue Estel's stomach rumbled. "It seems we have decided. Dinner first, then you shall pay for laughing."

All four walked into the dining hall, took a seat, and wondered where Lord Elrond and the others were. The silence was becoming awkward, until they heard Lord Elrond's voice in the hall. Estel, however, had bigger issues as he felt a sneeze trying to get out. Soon a very loud sneeze echoed through the room. At the same time, Lord Elrond walked through the door.

He scanned the four faces at the table, but all looked guilty. "Which one of you was it? I knew it was too good to be true that you could all come back safe and healthy." Once again he scanned their faces, but no one seemed willing to reveal who it was.

Estel's heart beat loudly in his chest, but his face was a mask of confusion. He was pleased to see that his brothers had not told their Ada.

"Very well, keep your secrets, but I shall find out," Elrond said as he pulled his chair out and sat down to eat. After the four had cowered several times from the look, Elrohir decided to change the subject.

"Ada, who is coming to the festival?"

Elrond looked around at all four faces and could see they were all awaiting his answer. "It will be a festival as never before. We have invited the elven realms, as well as Gondor and Rohan, and we even invited the dwarves." Legolas choked on his mouthful of potato upon hearing this information. Elrond laughed, despite the look of horror on Legolas' face. "Have no fear, young Thranduilion, they declined the offer to join us." He then turned to Estel. "This will be a chance for you to get to know your fellow Men, but be aware, they are not as understanding or as wise in Elvish ways as you are. I trust you will carry yourself in a manner befitting the House of Elrond."

"Yes, Ada," Estel said, turning beet red at the snickers from the others. "That goes for all of you. Theoden has a young son. It would be cordial of you all to include him in your activities. Denethor, also, has two sons, but if either is like their father, they may not wish to accompany you."

All four nodded, as they had heard stories of Denethor and how, even though he was a great leader, he lacked a softer side since his wife had died. As for the four of them, none had stepped foot in Minias Tirith since he had become Steward. Estel knew one day he would rule Gondor, but that was not today, and if he could manage it, never. Tonight he would be sitting in the Hall of Fire, listening to the beautiful elven voices in song and plotting out new pranks.

Estel did not notice how tired he was until after the third song, but Elrond had seen it and called for an early evening. After many protests, Elrond held his hands up. "We should all get plenty of rest. Our guests will be arriving and the festival will need four alert young ones."

Grumbling, the twins got up and, as soon as their father stepped out of the room, Elrohir held out his hand toward Estel.

"Hannon le, how did you know?" Estel said, wincing as he stood.

"You are not the only one to have hurt himself foolishly and then hide it from Ada."

Estel chuckled, and he and Legolas left the twins. Estel had let Legolas help him all the way to the door, but there he stopped and placed his throbbing foot on the floor. Estel wiped traces of pain from his face and, to the wonder of them all, walked away.

Legolas was about to do the same when he saw Elladan smack Elrohir with one of the pillows. "Why did you not tell him?"

Elrohir smirked, "If Estel does not know by now, it is not my fault."

"What are you both talking about?" Legolas asked his curiosity peaked.

"Ro told Estel that we have all been foolish and injured ourself."

"Elladan, I do not see the point you are trying to make."

Rolling his eyes, Elrohir spoke up. "What I failed to tell Estel was that no matter how hard we tried to hide injuries, Ada always found out."

"So you mean to tell me all that we did to hide it was in vain?" Legolas huffed.

Elladan chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, Legolas. There are a couple times he has not found out, but I wager my new bow that Ada knows about Estel."

"Your father is a mystery still to me. I do know he has the gift of foresight, but I thought we hid it pretty well."

"Not much escapes Ada," Elrohir said, walking toward the door to his room. "I am going to bed so that I might be awake when our guests arrive." 


	3. A Tangled Web we Weave

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

To the reviewers!

theodarkstar: You shall see

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, but does Elrond no all?

Catmint: Thanks!

HarryEstel: ahem some things slip through though

Ceyxa: hehehe thanks! Elrond has his coming

Elven Kitten: thank you LOTS!

Ithil-valon: Yes they all are coming. and thanks!

I love all your reviews, and they make my day!

Chapter 3

Estel bit back the throbbing pain in his ankle and relished the thought of getting into bed and resting it. Each step had become more and more painful and, as he pushed his bedroom door closed, he sighed in relief. Estel saw his bed, and what a glorious sight it was. Hobbling over to it, he sat down and pulled off his right boot. Then taking his left one in his hand, he hissed as he slowly pulled it off. His ankle, now out of the boot, looked more swollen than before and a purple bruise had begun to form. Thinking back Estel realized how foolish it had been to go over the bridge, but it was too late now, the damage was done. He lay down, the soft feather pillow feeling wonderful, when he heard something move in the room. His senses kicking in, Estel drew his dagger.

"Surely you would not strike down your father, Estel." Elrond said stepping in from the doorway.

"I am sorry, Ada, I did not hear you knock," Estel replied, re-sheathing his dagger.

"Aye, but I did not knock. It is good to see your skills have improved to almost an elven quality. It is unfortunate they did not keep you from injury."

Estel's mouth fell open. "Ada, how did you know?"

"Estel, when will you learn you cannot hide things from me? Now show me the ankle that pains you." Estel pulled his swollen ankle from under the covers and showed his father. "Estel, this could have been much worse. I will wrap it and apply something for the swelling. Is there anything else that I should know of?

Estel bit his lip. Should he tell his father about hitting his head, or should he hide it? Estel looked at his father's face and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the look his father was giving him.

"Estel, you might as well tell me before I have to be summoned in the middle of the night."

"I hit my head, also, and now it is making everything blurry."

Elrond looked on the back of Estel's head and found the nice lump that had formed. "Estel, do you enjoy seeing me worry? You have a concussion, and if you had fallen asleep, you may never have woken."

" I am sorry, Ada," Estel whispered. Even though he was grown now, Elrond could still make him feel six years old again. It did not help matters that Elrond still saw him as his child, either.

Elrond instructed Estel to not fall asleep and said that he would be back in a few minutes. When he returned, he held a jar of salve and a roll of bandages. He set about rubbing the salve on Estel's swollen ankle and then bandaged it up tight.

"Thank you, Ada. It feels much better now," Estel said, wanting more than anything to close his eyes and sleep. Elrond sat down in the chair beside the bed and told Estel he would wake him in a couple of hours.

"Sleep well, my son," Elrond had said, but all he got in return were the sounds of light snoring coming from the bed. Estel did not usually snore, which meant only one thing -- that he had gotten a cold from his plunge into the water. Standing up from his chair, Elrond left the room, closing the door behind him. Walking back in a few minutes later with his own bed pillow, the Lord of Imladris sat back down in the chair by Estel's bed, but now he was a little more comfortable.

The next morning, as the sun filtered in through the windows, Elrond awoke, craning his neck. "Oh no, I've fallen asleep," he thought, but when he looked over, Estel seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He knew the guests would be arriving this afternoon, and he hoped to speak to Erestor about them. Finally resolving that he would ask the twins to sit with Estel until he awoke, Elrond went to the door. As he opened it, two identical elves almost ran him over.

Elrohir blushed at the look his father gave him. "Sorry Ada, we just wanted to see if Estel was awake."

Elrond's eyebrows quirked even higher. "I wonder why you would have such concern. Perhaps it is because you knew about your brother's tumble into the river." Elrohir and Elladan put on their most innocent faces. "That look will not fool me. Now I hope you will watch your brother for a few minutes while I step out."

"Of course, Ada," came the reply in unison. As soon as the door closed Elladan and Elrohir began to bicker.

"Ada knows we let Estel jump from the bridge," Elladan whispered

"That is ridiculous," Elrohir scoffed. "If you think so you will not be upset if I tell him you were there alone." Before Elladan could come back with his reply, Estel sat up in bed.

"Could you two be quiet? I am trying to sleep."

Elladan and Elrohir forgetting their argument ran to their brother's bedside.

"Estel, How do you feel?" Elladan asked, placing his hand on Estel's forehead. Estel swatted his hand playfully.

"I feel fine, but I could have done without Ada hovering over me all night."

Elrohir sat down on the edge of the bed. "Estel, you know Ada was only concerned and, besides, we can't pull off anything he doesn't know about."

"Are you sure about that?" Estel smiled, a hint of something devious in his eye.

Elladan snorted. "No one can fool Ada, Estel. Trust me, we have tried for centuries."

"I bet you a new dagger Ada can be fooled."

Elladan looked at Estel. "This is one bet you will lose little brother."

Estel motioned them both over. "Let me tell you of a little thing Legolas showed me. It seems it got him out of a formal dinner once, and I guarantee it will fool Ada. You two, however, will have to play along." Elrohir and Elladan listened intently as Estel told them the plan.

"It is evil and cruel, but it just might work," Elrohir exclaimed. Then walking out onto the balcony, they both waited for their father's return to the room.

True to his nature, Elrond came back into the room within a couple minutes. "Elrohir, Elladan, I thought I told you to watch your brother."

Elladan turned to Elrohir. "Ro, perhaps it is too cruel a prank."

Elrohir looked at his brother, his eyes gleaming. "Elladan, when have you ever backed out of a chance to do a prank? Besides, it is not as if we won't tell him afterwards."

"Yes, but he will be upset. He will be furious."

Elrohir hid the smile creeping across his face. "Only because he was fooled, Dan."

Elladan finally agreed and both walked into the room to see their father glaring at them. "I told you to watch your brother and tell me if he woke."

Elladan put on a mock look of hurt. "We did, Ada. Estel has not moved an inch. We only stepped out for a breath of fresh air." Elrond turned his gaze from his elder sons and went over to place his hand on Estel's head. It was cool, no fever at all, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Elrond was about to tuck the covers up around Estel when he stopped. Looking at Estel's face, something struck him as not quite all right. 


	4. What a Father Knows Not

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

To the reviewers!

Catmint: As well you shouldn't for those four are evil

Elven Kitten: ahem mwhahahaha

Slayer3: Thanks, you shall see

Ceyxa: The prank will have some strange consequences

theodarkstar: Legolas returns!

Aranna Undomiel: It really is cruel, poor Elrond

Estelle1: GAH! I was poked so here it is!

HarryEstel: lol of course not

Thanks, it means a lot to see your reviews

Chapter 4

Placing his hands on Estel's face again, it dawned on him -- Estel was not breathing. Panic filled his heart instantly. "Estel, wake up! Estel, open your eyes!" Elrond said, shaking Estel.

"Ada, what is wrong?" implored a worried looking Elrohir. Elrond did not answer; instead he flung the covers off Estel and pulled him upright, holding him to his chest. Estel opened his eyes for a brief second and winked at Elladan. Elrond began slapping Estel on his back, and Estel had to stifle the urge to gasp. Again he looked at Elladan, and Elladan winked back.

"Ada, what is wrong? Why are you doing that?" Elladan cried, feigning a look of deep concern.

"Your brother is not breathing! Elrohir hold him while I get some herbs." Elrohir sat down on the bed, and Elrond jumped up and went tearing out of the room. Estel was glad for this brief rest and sucked in many breaths of air. He quickly went limp at the sound of his father running back into the room.

Elrond crushed the herbs in his hands and held them up to Estel's nose. They were pungent, and the smell of them was about to make Estel lose his self-control. He was relieved when his father drew them away. For ten more minutes Elrond worked frantically, doing everything he knew possible to bring his son back, while Estel drew in small breaths when his back was turned. Elladan and Elrohir had played their parts well. Each had even surprised himself, because actually the prank seemed almost real.

Elrond kissed Estel upon his brow and laid him back down, pulling the sheet up over his head. "I don't know what happened," he sobbed into his hands. "My Estel is gone. My beautiful son is gone. Why me, why? He was so young, so much to live for."

"Come, Ada, let us go," Elladan said, his heart clenching in his chest at the sight of his father. Elrond stood from the floor, tears streaming down his face, and looked at the bed. There lay Estel, death sheet pulled up over his head. Before he could turn to go, Estel sat straight up in the bed.

"I'm fine, Ada. See, look at me," but Lord Elrond did not hear his words. He had fainted to the floor.

Estel looked worried, and the twins even more so. "He is going to kill us if he finds out we have pranked him," Estel said, regretting the prank.

"How could he not know, Estel? You just rose from the dead."

Knowing his brother was right, Estel bolted for the door. Elrohir placed his still unconscious father on the bed, and then he and Elladan followed Estel. None of them wanted to be within arms reach when he awoke.

Glorfindel, his arms filled with pillows for the guest rooms, had to jump out of the way to keep from being trampled by the three running past. Quickly regaining his balance, he noticed one was Estel and shouted after him. "Estel, has your father allowed you out of bed!" His words did nothing to halt the three. He was about to continue on to the guest rooms when he heard a moan coming from Estel's room. Peering inside, he immediately dropped what he was holding as he saw his lord, his friend, lying on the bed. Swiftly making it over to his side, d he helped Elrond to sit up.

Elrond opened his eyes and instantly wondered why there was a bump on his head.

"Mellon nin, Are you well?" Glorfindel said, his eyes full of worry.

Elrond shook his head and then froze. "Estel, Glorfindel, where is Estel?"

Glorfindel patted the elf lord's arm. "Estel is fine. He ran past me only a moment ago."

Elrond jumped from the bed. "He is not well, he died," and with this Elrond took off in a run down the hall.

Estel and the twins had woken Legolas during their escape, and now he was following a very irate Lord Elrond down the stairs. He watched from a distance as Elrond cornered the three in the foyer, and a look of horror crossed their faces when the edains walked in behind him unnoticed. "Estel, you are not well. Get back in bed at once!"

Estel had not seen Lord Denethor enter, either, his gaze locked on his father. "Ada, I am well, honest."

"You march right back upstairs so I can examine you!" Lord Elrond said, his healer instincts overtaking all else.

"Ada, I am well, look at me. Even my ankle is better," Estel said, shaking it around. Estel, however, would not deter his father. Peering behind him, he saw the Lord Denethor and his sons, and noticed he was standing merely in his nightshirt. "Ada, the guests," Estel said, trying to divert his father's attention.

"The guests are not due for hours, and since you have chosen not to go on your own, you leave me no other option." Elrond stepped forward, grabbed Estel, and then slinging him over his shoulder with ease, carried the horrified man over to the stairs. As he got to the second step he whirled around. "Lord Denethor, if you will excuse me, I have something to take care of. My sons will show you to your rooms." Elrond then proceeded to carry Estel back to his room.

After placing the grumbling Estel on the bed Elrond checked him over from head to toe. "I do not understand. You were gone, now you're well except for your ankle. If I find someone has put something in your food or drink to harm you!" Elrond said gripping the side of the bed until his knuckles turned white.

Estel shuddered. He knew this was one thing he would never reveal to his father. He felt bad about doing it now, but it could not be undone. He was sure after days of ranting, and many days of not being able to sit down, his father would see the humor in it, but rubbing his backside thinking of it, Estel knew he would take this secret prank to the Halls of Mandos with him. 


	5. Questions

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

To the reviewers!

Shadowfax2931: Glad you like it!

Ceyxa: It was evil, and he did it just to prove he could fool his Ada

Estelle1: Yes! I shall spank him err drool on him

theo darkstar: Here they are introduced, and trust me when I say MORE Legolas is coming soon

Aranna Undomiel: thankie! update for you

Angel of Imladris: well, here it is!

Catmint: Thanks, and of course there will be more evilness

HarryEstel: yesss it was mean

Slayer3: snicker

Elven Kitten: Mean yep!

Thanks to all of you!

Chapter 5

Two hours and four bitter medicines later, Estel was allowed up. He was under strict orders from his father not to strain his ankle, and he was still going to maim Legolas sometime today for laughing at him when he was carried up the stairs. Estel made his way to the formal dining hall where everyone was sure to be waiting. This did not set his mind at ease. Sure enough, when he entered, his father looked up, along with a lot of new faces Estel had not seen. He did enjoy the curious looks the children were giving him, though.

Looking away from his father, who was tasting his food for him, Estel took the time to glare at his brothers and Legolas. He was brought from his glares only when Elrond cleared his throat.

"You will have to excuse my son's late entry. He was feeling ill earlier," he said, as Estel tried to hide his embarrassment. "Estel, I would like to introduce Denethor, Steward of Gondor, and his sons, and King Theoden and his son."

Estel bowed his head at the fathers. He had served as Throngil to Theoden's father years before. He then looked to the three children. All three were quiet at their father's side, but Estel knew that inside they were probably just as mischievous as he had been at that age.

The adults talked of the oncoming dangers, and Elrond soon noticed the young ones becoming listless. "Why do we not let my sons escort the children into the garden for a breath of fresh air. I think this talk has become quite boring for young minds."

The twins, Estel, and Legolas excused themselves and took the three boys outside.

Once they were out of earshot, Estel railed on his brothers, slipping into elvish as not to have the children hear his curses. Ten minutes later, Elrohir had explained that their father always knew, no matter how hard they tried to convince him. Six dwarvish curses later, Estel finally forgave Legolas for laughing at him, though Estel did speak of revenge that would be sweet.

They then watched as the boys began to climb the tree in the garden. Boromir had challenged Theodred to a race to the top. He started out strong, but halfway up Theodred had caught up to him, laughing about how Boromir had been living in the stone city too long.

Faramir, being much younger, refused to be left behind and trailed behind his brother. He had only made it about ten feet off the ground, though, when his grip on the branch slipped. Estel, having noticed, an elven-like skill honed by years with his family, caught the boy before he fell to the ground. Faramir was beside himself. He had fallen, but now he was being fawned over, something he was not used to.

From the moment he saw his brother lose his grip, Boromir had been making his way down the tree. He was supposed to protect his brother, not this Estel. To say Boromir was upset was to put it mildly. When he got to the bottom of the tree, he saw Faramir being talked to in elvish, but not by the elves, by Estel.

Theodred was standing there, his mouth open in shock still, but he came to find his tongue and said, "How did you move so swiftly, and how is it a human speaks the elvish tongue?"

Boromir snidely walked over and picked Faramir up out of Estel's hands, rolling his eyes at Theodred. "Of course someone raised in the wilds of Rohan would not know. He is no longer a man like father, but he surely doesn't fit in with them," he said, pointing at the twins.

"Do you not think that is a little harsh?" Theodred said.

Boromir only shrugged and took Faramir back inside. He could be heard chattering about how the strange man who lived with elves was odd. Denethor pulled his sons inside their room. This was a relief to Estel, as he was heartbroken to hear even one so young say that he did not belong.

The day wore on without another incident, but all in the house had seemed distant. Estel spent the rest of the day in his room. He had taken the huge tome from his father's study and reread about Isildur and his fate. He had been reading for so long that he jumped when Elladan opened the door. Estel quickly covered up his surprise by feigning sleepiness.

"I am not Ada. You cannot fool me so easily, Estel." Estel smiled sheepishly and crawled into the bed. Elladan walked over and sat down on the edge, smiling as he playfully pulled the covers up. "Do not dwell on the past, little brother. Tomorrow we shall celebrate the future, and what is to come."

Estel was about to comment but noticed Elladan stepping aside as his father walked in. Knowing he was here to check up on him, Estel rolled his eyes.

"Ada, I am fine, and I do not need any special tea."

"I will be the judge of what you do not need," Elrond said, coming over and placing his hand upon Estel's brow. After a few more minutes of having to be under his father's scrutiny, Estel was relieved when he stood as if to leave. "You will be careful tomorrow, no roughing around with your brothers, and do not do anything foolish."

Estel faked a yawn and Elrond got up to leave. At the door, he paused. "Too soon you shall have many burdens upon you, enjoy what time you have left."

Estel knew his destiny and it had gnawed away at him for the last decade. He also knew Denethor would not willingly step down.

Down the hall, Faramir still could not sleep. Restless, he poked Boromir again. "I like it here."

"That's nice," Boromir said, trying to go back to sleep, but Faramir would not be ignored.

"Do you like Estel? I like Estel. Did you see him move so fast? Is he an elf?"

Boromir sat up in his bed looking very tired. "Little brother, I do not know how you come up with so many questions." At the hurt look in Faramir's eyes, Boromir's tone softened. "Listen, Estel is just somebody the elves took in. He is not royalty, or noble, he is a ranger who the elves let live here. You would do well to avoid him, for I think he displeases father."

Faramir grew quiet. His brother knew more than he did. Boromir had even been allowed out with the guards on patrol. With a heavy heart Faramir climbed into his own bed. He did not like to displease his father. Just last week his father had made him his own armor and sword. He had seemed proud when Faramir had shown an interest in learning to fight like his brother. "Good night, Boromir," he called before rolling over.

"Goodnight, little brother." Boromir replied back.

Across the hall, similar thoughts ran through Theodred's head, but he decided to test Estel himself. He was not going to wait around for someone to answer his questions. 


	6. Harsh Words, Protective Elves

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

To my reviewers!

A. NuEvil: Thanks! Welcome to the fic!

Aranna Undomiel: yes Thedored, he is a diificult one to write

crazyAZNkid: Glad you like it, and thanks!

Elven Kitten: he will be somewhat nicer ahem

Catmint: Thanks! The interaction shall continue

Slayer3: they so haven't

Shadowfax2931: Welcome to the fic!

HarryEstel: Thanks now update your own!

Ceyxa: Estel is around 70 or so, but of cours ehe acts like a child at home

theo darkstar: Here is some Legolas for you!

Now thanks to you all and for the reviewer get .org. SNORT your idiocy makes me laugh Now to the fic!

Chapter 6

As the lull of sleep faded from its inhabitants, all inside the elven realm awoke. One by one the guests arrived in the courtyard, where tea was being served. By the time Estel had woken and made it downstairs, it was already noon. He had not meant to sleep so late, but the warmth of his bed and the dreams of Arwen had kept him there longer than he thought.

Giving a quick apology for his lateness, Estel sat down next to Elladan, but he noticed the stares from the others. Yes, he was a human with elves for brothers, a father, and a best friend, but Estel did not readily trust men. Too often men were won over by greed or power, the weakness of their minds sending them into utter devastation. When Estel looked up from his tea, he could see Lord Denethor staring at him with distaste, and he was glad when the cook came to announce the arrival of more guests.

Everyone in the courtyard stood when the Lady Galadriel walked out, even Denethor stood, mouth open. When she had taken her seat, the talk turned to Lothlorien and what things she had seen. Both Denethor and Theoden seemed in awe at her knowledge and her beauty. When tea was over, all sat around and watched the young ones at play.

The twins and Legolas had brought out the targets for an archery contest. As a friendly gesture, they tried to split the teams into equal participants, but in the end the boys asked for humans versus elves. Estel chuckled when Legolas said even Faramir's points would count if he hit the target.

Estel walked over to stand with the boys, but he halted when Theodred looked at him oddly.

"Are you not competing with the elves?" he asked, his face full of wonder.

Estel shook his head no in reply, but Faramir stamped his foot. "You are a man just like us, come on, Estel." Estel smiled at the determined face of Faramir and stepped beside him.

As the first arrows from the twins sailed to hit their mark, the groans from Theodred could be heard. "Do not despair, little one, there is still hope." Theodred held his head up high and let loose his own arrow. It sailed straight to its mark, and everyone around applauded. The competition ended with a very upset Boromir and a disappointed Theodred. Being only thirteen and the eldest sons, they were not used to being bested.

All day long the celebration lasted. Cakes and food galore and games for everyone, even Faramir had won a ribbon for being the best in reciting. They were all walking back inside when heated shouts were heard. "How is it, then, you can raise a man, but not send out aid when needed to Gondor?"

"Estel, will not ever be open for discussion in this manner," the voice of Elrond rang clear.

"He is not an elf, Lord Elrond, and he will bring you and all of your people to death and destruction one day, mark my words."

This was too much for the twins to hear, and they were on the way in the door to maim someone. They had only made it four feet inside the door when a whirl of blond hair whizzed past them. Knowing this did not bode well for Lord Denethor, they took off running.

When they burst into the room, Legolas had Denethor cornered, his gaze one of loathing. "You have a swift need to speak; yet all you utter are lies. Neither Estel nor Lord Elrond need to validate their worth to you. Estel is my friend and my brother in all but blood. You would do well to silence yourself."

Denethor was a wise man in the ways of war, but all common sense failed him for a brief moment. "Here he is raised with elves, yet he does not belong, and he hides behind them rather than fight for his own race."

Estel did not want to hear anymore, he fled past his brothers, past the guards with arrows notched, and went straight to his room. As he flung open the door, the bitter words of Denethor sunk in. Was he a coward? Had he lived his whole life sheltered while others were in battle? As his thoughts plagued his mind, he heard angry footsteps, followed by the slamming of a door. His own door opened soon after, and his father walked in.

Seeing the pained expression on his son's face, Elrond sat down upon the bed. Taking a second to gather his thoughts, he turned to face his son. "Denethor spoke harshly about you, but he does not know the truth."

Estel's balled his hands into a fist. "I know it is wrong, Ada, but I wished to throttle him. I fought with his father, and yet he is too young to remember. It is bad enough I am but a child in Imladris, but my own kinsmen see me as nothing more than a boy. He will not see the truth, Ada, for we cannot speak of it."

"Estel, Denethor is a bitter man, and he vented it out on you. Do not think he does not know the error of his ways. Your grandfather himself had to pry Legolas' fingers from around his neck. Your destiny awaits you, but now is not the time. For now, just be who you are."

"Who am I, Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrond pulled him close. "For now you are my only decent son, for your brothers are being lectured by Glorfindel about how drawing your weapon and using dwarvish curses on guests is frowned upon. One day I fear you will leave me, but for now, just be Estel, my son."

Estel nodded his head and watched as his father left the room. An hour later, standing on is balcony, he watched Denethor and Theoden leave. When he could see no more, he returned to his room and packed a bag. He had to get away for a few days, had to think things through 


	7. We Will be Fine

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

To my reviewers!

Ithil-valon: hehehehehe, ahem Estel will need his own lecture soon

Elven Kitten: Thanks!

theo darkstar: wait and see

HarryEstel: Woohoo! thanks, and yes Denethor needed much more

apsenniel: snicker, I liked that line as well

Aranna Undomiel: LOL! ahem Denethor did leave, prolly with Legolas' fingerprints around his neck.

Slayer3: thanks!

Ceyxa: thanks! I try to imagine what would have happened as well, and I like fatherly Elrond

Catmint: It is not good, and yet not all bad

Estelle1: who those two no... LOL

Thank you to all of the reviewers you make my day

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Estel told his father, the twins threatened him.

"Come home injured and you shall be sorry," Elrohir said, his face stern.

"You need not worry, Elrohir, for I am going with him," Legolas said, stepping into the room, his own bag packed. "Before you put up a protest, Estel, let me inform you of your choices. We can go together, or I can stalk behind you."

Estel put up his hands and let out a deep sigh. Within the hour both were well packed and severely chastized by Lord Elrond and all his advisors. " If he looks even the slightest bit ill along your journey turn straight back here," Legolas was informed by Elrond.

All were there to see the two off, including the Lady Galadriel. When Estel went up to her, she reached her arms out and pulled him into a hug. "Be safe, for I fear you will have a few minor setbacks, but heed Legolas' words." When Estel's face showed confusion, the Lady Galadriel whispered to him. "Your journey holds peril and yet much is to be learned from it. Arwen will be most displeased if you return in poor condition."

When she let go, Estel's face was a shade redder, but he smiled at his grandmother. Many more warnings and several good-byes later, Estel and Legolas took off out the gates of Imladris. They were to return in a month's time, much to the argument of Estel.

Legolas was recalling the look on Elrond's face as he bade him to watch out for Estel when he noticed Estel's horse had stopped. "Estel, what is wrong?" he asked, bringing his horse around.

"I care not to travel east. My ears have heard enough of Gondor and Rohan. I wish not for my eyes to fall upon them."

Legolas saw the look of pain flicker across Estel's face as he recalled their words. The elf knew that men were unjustly cruel at times, but it enraged him to see the pain in Estel's eyes. "We shall go this way, far from Gondor and its realm."

Estel smiled at Legolas. "I can always count on you, my friend. Now let us hurry before Ada sends out someone to check on us."

Legolas burst out laughing, "Yes, just how did you manage to convince your father you were ill?"

Estel seemed to think, rubbing his chin. "Ada must have been tired, for I have never been able to fool him before."

As their horses trotted off, Legolas turned to Estel. "Could it be you have never tried to make him think you were dead? My own heart was in my throat, and I know your father was frantic."

Estel saw the stern gaze his friend gave him. "I know not to do that again, even if I did learn it from you." Estel was not quick enough to duck the slap to the back of his head.

"See that you do not. How dare you try to frighten me to death' door, I am in my prime."

Estel's face broke into a sinister grin. "Yes, we can't have you dying. The she elves in Mirkwood would be devastated."

Legolas looked at Estel with a glare to rival King Thranduil. "Estel, you are asking for it. Your father made me promise to bring you back if even you got a scratch."

"Stop worrying all the time. We will be fine."

Legolas and Estel rode on until they came upon the Trollshaws mid-afternoon. It was decided that they would have their dinner there and then ride until sunset. Estel pulled the fruits and sandwiches from his pack, and he and Legolas sat beneath the shade of the trees and ate. Estel had eaten one sandwich and was reaching into the pack to get another when his fingers felt something. Pulling out the note, he glanced down at the familiar writing on the strip of paper.

Estel

Be careful on your journey out and return at the first sign of trouble. There are extra bandages rolled up in your clothes.

Ada

Legolas looked up from his own meal as the sound of hysterical laughter reached his ears. "Estel, what is so funny?"

Estel wiped the tears from his eyes as he handed over the note to Legolas. It did not take long to scan the note, and soon both of them were clutching theirs sides in laughter. It was a much-needed distraction from the dark thoughts Estel had earlier. Finishing up his meal, Legolas returned the packs to the horses. Sure enough, when he peered inside, Lord Elrond had carefully placed six extra rolls of bandages in Estel's clothes. Thinking six was a bit much, Legolas rolled his eyes. "We are not that bad," he thought to himself.

When Legolas sat back down next to the fire, he could see Estel was clearly lost in thought. "What has your mind so swept up you would not notice a warg standing beside you?" he joked playfully.

Estel shook his head as if waking up. "Do you think their words are true?"

Legolas hesitantly answered. "What are you referring to?"

"The others, Theoden, Denethor, even the children. They all think I am not worthy to be human, much less king, and they say I will never fit in with the elves."

When Legolas looked at Estel's face. It held no joy, only sorrow and hurt.

Estel was not prepared for the sharp smack to the back of his head again. "What was that for?"

"Estel Elrondion, How many men do you know who can wield a sword as well as you, that can climb a tree, or that speaks elvish as if he were an elf himself? You are no mere human, Estel. You are of the Numenorean bloodline. Never think these thoughts again, Estel. You are as much an elf as anyone I know, and yet you are a king of men. You belong in Imladris as much as I do."

Sometime during the conversation Estel's mouth had fell open, and now he was gaping as Legolas finished his rant.

Legolas saw his friend and tried to look stern. "That look is not becoming for a son of Lord Elrond, or a king to be." His laughter could be contained no longer when Estel turned two shades of red.

"I thank you, my friend, as I will cherish those words and keep them dear to me." The bedrolls were laid out as the fire began to burn down, the thoughts of riding on long ago forgotten. Soon Estel drifted off to sleep, and Legolas sat by the fire ever alert for anything. 


	8. A Normal Day for the two

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers!

Elven Kitten: Thanks!

A. NuEvil: yes, confusing and aggravating

Estelle1: snicker who me?

CKlovesme2040: an update for you! Welcome to the fic

Ceyxa: yes Elrond, hehehe the overprotective one

theo darkstar: LOL thanks

Catmint: YAY! thanks! I do so love the angst

HarryEstel: Galadriel is warning them because she knows the two get into trouble at ALL times

Slayer3: Here is more!

Thank you to all of you for your reviews! They make my day!

Chapter 8

The night rolled past and a very refreshed Estel awoke. "Why did you not wake me to take watch?"

"You looked so peaceful, I had not the heart to wake you. The stars were beautiful last night, but now it seems as if we may get some rain."

Estel rolled up the bedrolls, muttering under his breath about elves who could carry on conversations with trees in their spare time, when they weren't to busy reading your mind.

The further they rode the more the two enjoyed the scenery. The nice autumn hues of red and gold littered the path before them, while the sunlight cascading down through the trees gave them a sense of warmth even on the chilly afternoon. Estel had long ago shrugged off his cloak and stored it in his pack. Legolas had balked at the idea of it, insisting he needed it, but Estel had waved his concerns off.

They finally stopped in a small clearing next to a clump of trees. Legolas went off to collect some firewood, while Estel rolled out the blankets. Once Legolas had gotten back with the wood both of them sat down to enjoy one of the meals the cooks had insisted on packing.

Estel recalled how he told the cook he could hunt for his food, but as he bit into the chicken, savoring the taste, he was glad he had lost the argument. Even Legolas, who only ate cheese and fruits on their outings, had taken a piece and was enjoying it. After a good meal, the two lay down for a good nights sleep.

Legolas had offered to take first watch, but Estel insisted he was fine. After he saw the elf's eyes glaze over in sleep, Estel threw another log onto the fire. Gazing up at the stars, he realized he had never been this far west of Imladris. He wondered what new places and people awaited him. He liked a good adventure, and his father had once told him he would travel all of Middle Earth. Deciding he really did not wish to sleep. Estel sat there smoking his pipe and gazed at the stars.

Legolas blinked rapidly trying to rid his dream of that irritating chirping. Finally he realized the sound was coming from a nest of robins above him in the tree and that it was indeed morning. "Estel! You are in so much trouble! Why did you not wake me to take watch?"

"Calm down Legolas. You were sleeping so peacefully I did not wish to wake you. Besides, the sky held my gaze and I got lost in thought." At the look on Legolas' face, Estel held his hands up in submission. "You win, tonight you may take first watch." This seemed to ease the glare from the elf some. "Look, take it easy, mellon nin. We have been riding for days and all is still well, no wargs or orcs have tried to attack us, and we have yet to run into a drop of bad weather."

As if fate itself were laughing out loud, the sky let loose a downpour that had them both soaked in minutes.

"You were saying something about fate, Estel," Legolas said, his usually perfect hair now matted down with rain.

"Perhaps it is only a passing shower," Estel said, hoping it was true.

Unfortunately for Estel, it was not true, and after riding in the rain for two hours, even his fingers had become cold. He was thankful that a crack of lightening had covered up his sneeze, for he knew Legolas. The elf would be hovering over him like a vulture, eagle-sharp eyes looking for any sign of sickness.

Just as Estel thought he could not stand it another minute, the rain ceased. "See, Legolas, the rain has stopped and it did us no harm."

Legolas turned swiftly to face Estel. "No harm! I am soaked, as are you. Our bedrolls shall not be dry by nightfall, and the ground is one big mudhole. You, of course, will catch your death because you will insist upon sleeping on the ground, instead of in the trees, and Lord Elrond will have me shackled and fed to the horses for it. Honestly, Estel, why are you smiling, and if you mention again that we have not been attacked, I will throttle you."

Estel choked back the laugh trying to get out. "I merely thought it was remarkable how I could be many miles away from Ada, and yet you just did a perfect impression." At the look on Legolas' face, Estel explained.

"True, the rain was an unexpected obstacle, but we can make the best of it. We shall stop soon and set up for the night. I will hang the bedrolls by the fire to dry while we eat. This trip was supposed to be to forget the evils of Arda and to explore new places. Has it been so horrible?"

Legolas swiped rain-soaked hair from his face and saw the hurt look upon Estel's face. It was true they were supposed to get away from stewards and kings and all the hurtful things they brought. "Aye, Estel, you are right. We will make the best of it, and tomorrow is a new day. The rain could actually be good."

Estel quirked his head to the side. "How is that?"

"I was thinking of how I was going to get you to bathe. Seems nature saved me the trouble."

This got a glare from Estel, but soon both of them had forgotten their earlier harsh words.

Not too long later, the pair came across a cluster of trees with lovely green grass underneath. Even though the grass would be wet, it was a lot better than sleeping in mud. Estel started a fire and hung the bedrolls over a low-lying branch of one of the trees. Legolas had gone off for more wood, and when he came back, he found Estel skinning a rabbit.

"I thought the cook had sent enough food for a week."

"Aye, but I thought you would enjoy a nice stew," Estel replied, now cutting up the meat and placing it in the small pot.

"Your stew has given me many nights spent hanging over a bush, Estel."

Estel snorted. "Do not blame me for your overindulgence in mulberry wine."

Legolas would have spoken some retort back, but he did recall it was Estel who had held him upright that night, instead of letting him fall into his own vomit. Legolas instead sat down and took the bowl Estel offered him. The stew looked and smelled safe enough, and Legolas had to admit it was not that bad. As they ate they recalled the last time both of them had come dragging back into Imladris.

"Your father was furious when we arrived," Legolas snickered.

"Mine? Legolas, do you not recall the look on your father's face when you came through the door with three poisoned arrows in your leg?"

This had Legolas scowling and inadvertently rubbing his leg where the arrows had been. "Just go to sleep, Estel, before you make me come over there and give you one of the teas your father sent. You know he still thinks you passed on for a few moments."

"Yes, but does he know I learned to hold my breath from you when you decided to spy on the she elves bathing in the lake?" This got a glare and Legolas rummaging for the teas. Estel needed no further encouragement, and he closed his eyes. His father's teas were legendary, and he even thought they could bring down a troll.

Soon Legolas heard the soft snores coming from Estel and sat back against the tree. He was truly glad he had come with Estel, for he had not felt this at peace in a long time. 


	9. Rain and Green Rocks

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers!

Aranna Undomiel: thanks, yes naughty boys

Catmint: WHo Estel be sick? LOL when is he not?

caryAZN kid: You shall see, they haven't arrived at their destination yet.

CKlovesme2040: update for you, hope you enjoy it

A NuEvil: Elrond's teas are legendary LOL

Estelle1: Hmmm could be

Elven Kitten: thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter

HarryEstel: LOL they never do have a normal day

Deana: Hopefully not. One of them need to be of sound mind

theo darkstar: You shall see!

Slayer3: evil Hmmm snicker

Ceyxa: yes, it is good to get away

Ithil-valon: Peace for those two, well it could happen ...

Thank you, the reviews make me smile. Now to the fic! It is short but I will update sooner

Chapter 9

When morning came so did Estel's sniffles.

"Have you caught a cold, Estel?"

"Whether I have or not is of no importance. We should depart and head out. The sun is glorious today, is it not, my dear friend?"

"Do you forget my eyesight is elven? I see you trembling as if cold, even though the sun is up. You truly are as stubborn as your brothers tell me."

Estel really did not feel unwell at all. His throat burned and his nose was running, but he had no chills yet. "I am fine, and if you will hurry so that we can continue on, I will drink one of Ada's teas for you tonight."

Legolas' mouth fell open in shock. Estel never willingly drank Lord Elrond's tea. It was usually a fight to get any in him. A fight with himself and Elrohir sitting on him, while Elladan poured it down his throat and pinched his nose. "Estel, what is it that you would drink your father's tea willingly to see?"

Estel finished rolling up his bed roll and put out the fire. Afterwards, he walked his horse over to Legolas. "Gandalf speaks of a strange, but friendly people we should soon come across."

"What else did Gandalf tell you of these people?" Legolas asked, his interest peaked.

"I know nothing more than stories he has told. He told me of people who sing and dance and carry no burdens such as war and hatred."

Legolas could see the hurt flash across Estel's face, and he wished nothing more than for this paradise to exist, but being around for many centuries, he had to ask. "Could these be stories only to appease your interests when you were a child, Estel?"

"I think not, as Gandalf says I have met one named Bilbo, but I recall knowing no man who has come to Imladris by that name."

Legolas mounted his horse. "Let us hurry, Estel, a storm is brewing, the trees speak of it." As a faint glimpse of a smile faded from Estel's face, Legolas spoke again over the roar of the wind. "Perhaps we shall find this Bilbo today, and he will give us shelter from the storm."

Both Estel and Legolas pulled their hoods over their heads and started towards the west once more.

Within an hour, the ground beneath the horses' hooves was turning to slush. Five inches of rain had already fallen and more seemed to be coming. All the strength Estel had was being used to keep from coughing. He knew if Legolas heard him the elf would be hovering over him in a matter of seconds. This was one of the downfalls of living with elves, but thank goodness the rain was tapering off.

About noon they came upon what at one time was probably a river, but now it was a fast moving current. Jumping lightly from his horse, Legolas placed a long branch in to measure the depth. "This water is at least four feet deep. I think once we mount back up, we should traverse this as swiftly as possible. Linger too long unmoving and the current will sweep you away."

Both of them heeled their horses and entered the ice cold water. Instantly almost, Estel's legs were frozen, the water numbing them. Wanting to get out, he urged his horse faster, until Estel almost galloped full speed out of the freezing river. Reining his horse in, he turned and trotted back to where Legolas was laughing at his antics.

"I think we can stop here and rest the horses," he said between chuckles. "Why don't you try to find something we can make a fishing pole with, while I climb those rocks and see if I can spot these people you speak of." Legolas was worried about Estel being wet from the river crossing and thought while he looked for a limb to use as a pole, maybe his clothes would dry in the sun.

Estel was grumbling under his breath about elves and their odd sense of humor. When he returned back to the embankment branch in hand, he was even more annoyed with his human weakness. Legolas he could see standing atop the highest rock, and he wondered what, if anything he saw. "Legolas, what does that keen eyesight of yours spot on the horizon?"

"I see smoke as if from a chimney not more than a days ride ahead of us, but I do not know if it is where these people dwell."

"Wait right there. I wish to have a look myself," Estel said, leaving the branch and starting to climb the rocks.

"Estel, be leery of the green one for it is slippery," but his words were too late. Estel's feet had only taken one step across the rock when he went down hard and fast. Now he laid face first on the moss-covered boulder, his feet dangling over the edge. 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers!

Ceyxa: LOL outdrink a hobbit hehehe

Ithil-valon: yes it is

Aranna Undomiel: The pain of hitting a boulder is painful has done it

A. NuEvil: Here is the next chappie! and yes willingly LOL

Elven Kitten: Yes ouch and thanks!

QueenofFlarmphgal: Yes I LOVE angst, and there is a wee bit here

theo darkstar: Yes he is alive still

CKLovesme2040: He is not having a great time yet no

Catmint: Yes to the Shire!

Slayer3: here is MORE!

HarryEstel:LOL nothing is ever simple, now UPDATE your fic

Estelle1: yep of course he has to, but the elf will have his time for you as well

Thank you for the reviews they make me smile, now to the fic! It is short so I should update sooner

Chapter 10

"Estel!" Legolas shouted from where he was. "Do not move, I will come and help you."

Estel didn't really want to move anyway. He could feel the pain in his hands, as he had smacked the rock palms first, trying to break his fall. If not for his ranger skills and elven upbringing, he would have fallen into the rapids below. Instead, he only had a very sharp pain in his wrist and his knee, he knew, was bleeding, but he clung to the slippery rock.

Legolas had climbed over from where he stood and was now holding his hand out for Estel. "Grab my hand and I shall pull you over," he called out.

Estel very slowly stood, making sure to plant his feet firmly, but as soon as he placed the other foot down he fell back on the rock again. "It is too slick, I cannot stand."

"Wait there, I will retrieve you then," Legolas called to him.

"No!" Estel yelled rather sharply. He did not wish to test the elvish grace by seeing if Legolas could stand on the rock. Instead, Estel crawled until he reached the side, grabbing a root for support. Once he was sure he would not fall, he took the offered hand of Legolas. The two said nothing until both were back on the solid ground of the path.

"Estel, are you sure you are well?"

"Aye, Legolas. A little battered and bruised, but nothing severe. Why do we not hurry along, I wish for a warm place to sleep tonight." He knew Legolas would be watching for any wince he made. He would be very sore in the morning, but his pride would keep him from telling anyone.

"We should be no more than three miles from the smoke I saw earlier. Can you ride?"

Estel rolled his eyes. "Of course I can ride. I have suffered worse falls than that." He caught the look Legolas gave him, but he did not back down. Both of them gathered their things, forgetting about lunch and instead focusing on getting to the smoky chimney. Estel was so busy trying to wrap his ailing knee as he rode that he did not notice Legolas stop. As his horse jolted to the quick halt, Estel instinctively reached for his sword.

"The trees speak of no danger, but, Estel, I see only children here," Legolas said, pointing further into the field. "Where are their parents?"

"We shall find no answers waiting here," Estel said, heeling his horse forward.

As they got closer, Estel was also amazed. Why were these children laboring in the fields, and why was one of them smoking a pipe! Estel, without thinking, dismounted his horse and walked over to the boy with the pipe. He snatched it out of his hand and proceeded to scold him. "Where are your parents? My Ada would have skinned me alive for smoking when I was a child!"

The man's face had grown red as Estel ranted, and he snatched the pipe out of Estel's hands. "I am no child! I am forty-five, and that is plenty old enough to smoke a bit of Old Toby. Now who are you, and what are you doing in The Shire?"

Legolas was the first to recover from the shock. " I am Legolas, and this is Estel. We are travelling the lands of Arda and happened upon your place."

The hobbit did not look ready to believe either one, and his gaze was still upon Estel, who now had fallen silent. "The name is Hamfast, and we do not readily accept big folks here, but your grabby friend seems to need his hands tended to. You may stay the night with me and my family."

Estel, choking back the humiliation he was feeling, finally spoke. "We thank you, kind hobbit, for your hospitality. A friend of mine speaks highly of the hobbits of The Shire."

They said no more as Hamfast led both men through the small door. 


	11. Meeting New Friends

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers!

Elven Kitten: Thanks!

Catmint: hehehe Estel always getting caught unawares

Ceyxa: They do meet some hobbits snicker

A NuEvil: LOL yes the stories about him will be amusing

HarryEstel: thanks as always, and update too

QueenofFlarmphgal: The angst is coming!

Aranna Undomiel: snicker

Thank you all you have made my day!

Chapter 11

Legolas and Estel were amazed that they could indeed stand upright, as from the outside both were sure they would be leaning over all night. Bell, Hamfast's wife, came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"I was not expecting guests, but there should be plenty. You may take your horses and tie them up out back. Supper will be served in a few minutes."

Legolas left to tie the horses up and left Estel to stand awkwardly in the house. "Well, sit down. We do not bite," Bell said.

Estel spied a chair he thought would be big enough for him and took a seat in silence. When something brushed his arm, Estel's hand immediately reached for his sword. Estel looked down to see two of the biggest eyes, he had ever seen staring back at him from the corner. He did not have time to ask what he assumed was a child, as Bell was coming back into the room, carrying a rather large pot.

"Don't mind, Samwise. He is a good boy, but very quiet, keeps to himself a lot. Now let me see those hands of yours. I have some salve that should heal those right up." Estel held out his hands to Bell and found that indeed the salve did make his hands feel much better. After Bell put the last of the salve on, she told Estel and Legolas, who was coming through the door, that supper would be ready by the time they were seated.

Where at least five of these small people would have sat on one side now was barely made room for Estel and Legolas to sit comfortably. The three hobbits sat across from them, as Bell sat down the last of the dishes.

Legolas could not imagine what these people ate as he stared at over fifteen different dishes of food placed all about the table. He and Estel watched as the hobbits tore into the food with vigor and, shrugging, each one put a small amount on their plate. After nibbling on their food, they watched not only Hamfast, but his wife as well, eat enough food for two grown men. Legolas nearly fell out of his seat when Hamfast let loose the tremendous belch, and he watched in horror as he picked up yet another plate.

"So, tell me again how you came across The Shire? We do not often have big people here, except for one."

"We come from a great distance, and we were simply exploring new places," Legolas told them.

"I wish to know where is a great distance, and why are your ears so strange?" Hamfast asked, another belch escaping his lips.

"He is an elf, dad," the child named Samwise whispered.

Legolas wondered how the child knew, but he did not have to wonder long. "Just how do you know he is an elf, Samwise?"

Sam seemed to grow even smaller, if that were possible, beneath his father's glare. "Mr. Frodo told me about them. He has a book with tales in it that Mr. Bilbo wrote."

"Frodo Baggins is barely past his tweens himself and has no business filling your head with tales of places you will never see," Bell said from where she sat.

Sam's face grew red as he tried to fight back a retort and then through gritted teeth he told his mother. "Bilbo says the elves are all-knowing, and their home is the safest in all of the whole world. I will go to see the elves one day, when I am big."

Before any more outbursts could happen, Estel stood from his seat. "Your son speaks only the truth and should he venture east one day, he shall be welcomed into my home." Sam smiled as he saw his parent's mouths fall open, but Estel was not finished. "Sam, be respectful of your parents, for they have many things to teach you. Childhood is too short, and all too soon you will be on your own. Remember these things that I have said, and you will grow to be a fine hobbit one day." Estel bowed to all of them and excused himself to step outside.

Legolas, as stunned as the others, stood up and followed. He saw Estel standing, staring at the stars, and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "When did you become so wise, Estel?"

"I have long been grown and schooled in the ways of the world, but sometimes I wish..." Estel said, his voice trailing off.

"What do you wish, mellon nin?"

Estel turned to face Legolas, and Legolas saw the years of worry etched into his face. "Sometimes I wish I were but a child again, where my only worry was not getting caught by Ada."

Legolas was silent for a while, taking in what Estel had said. "Estel, your heart has become heavy as of late with burdens that are not yet to pass. Leave the cruelness of your fellow man behind for a while and remember a time when you were carefree, delighted in the simplest of things. What better place than this to attain that."

When Estel still seemed doubtful, Legolas placed both hands on Estel's shoulders. "Estel Elrondion, you have earned my respect and my friendship. I will stand by you through all that you are and all that you shall be."

Estel fought back the tears forming and returned a wary smile. "You are a gift from either the Valar or Morgoth, I do not know which, but it brings my mind peace to know you are with me, Legolas. To the ends of Arda I will go for you."

Legolas' eyes misted over, and he swiped at them before Estel could see. Clearing the lump from his throat, he stared intently at Estel. "My brother, my friend. All your life I shall stand by your side. I shall rejoice in your life and triumphs, and shall weep at your passing, but never shall you stray from my heart."

Estel could find no words to speak, so he instead smiled his first true smile in some time. "Let us not speak anymore tonight. I have seen the strawberry pie that the hobbit brought out, and my mouth waters for it even now."

Both went back inside to find the hobbits sitting by the fire smoking their pipes. Legolas was stunned that Bell was smoking, as it was unheard of for such a thing in elven cultures.

"Well, sit down. Bell has saved you both some dessert, and by the looks of you both, I daresay you need fattening up. Skin and bones you are."

After a slice of pie and a few puffs from his own pipe, Estel's eyes began to droop. The aches in his knee and hands could not even render him awake, and soon his eyes were closing, even as he sat next to the fire.

Legolas noticed his friend and placed Estel's cloak around him. He, too, was tired, but could not quite fall asleep. His thoughts were on Estel's earlier words. He vowed to himself to help Estel regain the laughter and some speck of innocence. Lying down beside Estel, he too soon found he could not fight the pull of sleep, and his eyes glazed over in much needed rest. 


	12. The Wee Ones

Title: The Simple Things in Life 

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers!

Ithil-valon: Thanks! I like those angsty, yet fluffy moments

A. NuEvil: I also like little Sam, now beware the rest of the wee hobbits to come soon

Elven Kitten: Thanks!

QueenofFlarmphgal: Thankie, snicker hobbits love to eat of course

CKlovesme2040: Well here is your update!

Ceyxa: Yes there will be more hobbits to come.

Aranna Undomiel: Yes, I like intense

Slayer3: Here it is!

Catmint: YAY! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter

Harry Estel: Kick your comp, I must have revenge! and aren't wee hobbits cute hehehe

Estelle1: Yes comfort is good!

Now I would like to thank each of you for making my day. On with the fic!

Chapter 12

The next morning dawned, and Estel awoke to something new. The sound of laughter flittered through the window, and not ordinary laughter, but that of children. Estel rolled over on the floor and got to his feet. His knees ached, but his heart was lightened by the giggling coming from outside. Estel noticed that Sam the hobbit child was not in the house, and neither was Legolas. Only Bell was there, and he could hear her in the kitchen.

Walking out the front door, Estel found where the noise was coming from as he spotted Samwise and a few other hobbit children being led around the meadow atop Legolas' horse. Smiling at the wood-elf playing nursemaid to the children, he walked over.

"Legolas, when did you become so good with children?"

Legolas rolled his eyes as a smile crossed his face. "It was not too long ago that I was running behind a very naked adan, who was streaking through the halls of Imladris during a formal luncheon."

Estel slapped his hand to his head. "Why did you have to recall that memory?"

Legolas chuckled. "Would you rather I recalled one of you and an elf maiden, and you stealing her clothes while she was bathing in the lake?"

"Forget I said anything at all. Are your plans today to play with the children?"

Legolas pulled a hobbit lass from the horse. "Can you think of anything better than to spend your day surrounded by the innocence of children?"

"Aye, no truer words have you ever spoken."

Estel and Legolas gave each of the children rides upon the horse, until the noonday sun became hot and the sweat was trickling down Estel's back. "Is there a place for a swim around here?"

"Hobbits do not swim," Sam told them. "Well, with the exception of some of those strange ones from Buckland. If you mean to take a dip though you can go down to the river."

Estel could see the river would be a nice trek through the fields, and he was hot enough as it was. Taking off his shirt and boots Estel took off in a full run toward the water that ran the mill. With a screech, he flung himself in, loving the cool water. He did not notice the other person sitting by the side of the dock, the person now scowling at him, wet book in hand.

Frodo stood up shaking the water from himself, but before he could argue about the rudeness of the situation, he looked at the man. He was a big person, but Frodo, having known Gandalf, was used to having them around. Could this person also tell him tales of other places? He was about to call out to the man when his eyes fell upon something else, an elf. An elf here in The Shire! Frodo had longed to see one up close. He had seen them many times passing along the outskirts of The Shire, but never one up close.

Estel, noticing the drenched hobbit, started out of the water. "I am sorry to have gotten your book wet, Master hobbit. I am Estel, and I am truly sorry for not watching before I leapt in."

Frodo was in awe, for as Estel spoke Legolas and Sam came running over. "Mr. Frodo, look, there is an elf in The Shire," Sam said excitedly.

I am Frodo Baggins, and I live in Bag End. Would you be so kind as to join me for lunch?"

Estel shook the water from his head. "I would be delighted, and you, Legolas. Will you be joining us?"

"A pack of wargs could not keep me away."

The four of them, Sam included, walked into Bag End and sat down as Frodo brought out cheese and bread and fruits. After placing them on the table and pouring his guests some ale, Frodo sat down. His eyes never left the elf and before he could catch himself, he spoke. "Are you one of the elves we often see leaving Middle Earth, heading for the sea, beyond the White Towers?"

Legolas sat silent for a few seconds, pondering his naneth and all the others who had gone before him. "Aye, many of my kinsmen have left Arda for the shores of Valinor, but I have many things to do before I sail, many people I would miss too much to leave now."

Estel choked back the lump in his throat. He knew Legolas stayed for him, an oath they had taken long ago when he was but a child. Trying to steer the conversation into a lighter side, Estel looked at Frodo. "You would not happen to be related to a Bilbo Baggins that I hear Gandalf speak so highly of, would you?"

Frodo's eyes lit up like it was his birthday. "You know Bilbo? He is off right now on one of his many adventures, but he should be back within a few days."

"Days, Mister Frodo, you must mean weeks. We never know when Mr. Bilbo is coming back."

Frodo shook his head. "I am afraid Sam is right. He is due back in a few days, but often Bilbo gets sidetracked by a path or creature that catches his fancy. Could you tell me how you came about knowing Bilbo and Gandalf?"

Estel and Legolas swapped stories with the hobbits, each one having a good laugh over one of Bilbo's antics. By the end of lunch Estel thought how odd it was that he had two new friends within the course of one day. Sam was but a child, but he was glad to know that Frodo, although short and looking like a child, was indeed not.

Legolas and Estel led Sam from the house and were heading toward his when Estel was knocked clean off his feet by something small, and as he tried to stand, he could see Legolas holding his sides and laughing out loud.

"Estel, it seems you have been disarmed by a mere babe," he said, pointing to Estel's sword, which had fell from his scabbard. On top of Estel's leg was a mop of curly hair, and underneath it sat Merry Brandybuck.

Estel could not help it, laughter started forming in his throat, and soon he was hiccupping and trying to suck in air between the laughter. He would get Legolas back for laughing at him later, he thought, but when he dared to look at him he saw, the elf was now sitting on the ground, a wee thing stroking his hair as if he were a kitten.

"Get off of him!" Sam yelled at the smaller hobbit child. "Leave it to you to cause trouble, Merry, and why do you have Pippin out this late?"

Merry scrambled off of Estel and grabbed Pippin off of Legolas. This produced a disastrous result, as Pippin began to wail, flinging his arms toward Legolas. This only made Estel laugh harder, as Legolas tried to free his hair from the hobbit's grasp. He was unsuccessful, and each time he pulled the child free, it wrapped its small fingers around another strand.

"I think, Legolas, that you would do well to just bring the child along with us."

Frodo, however, was not going to be satisfied so easily. "Merry Brandybuck! Where are your mother and father, and why are you out with Pippin? Our guests cannot stay at the Gamgee's with him attached to Legolas like some kind of leech."

Merry's chin started to tremble, tears forming in his small round eyes. "Pipin's parents said to take him away to Hobbiton for a few days, something about him draining the life from her body with his constant questions and mischief."

Frodo wanted to be angry, but at the sight of Merry so close to tears, his heart won out. "Very well, you may stay at Bag End, but do try to stay out from underfoot." Turning to Estel and Legolas, Frodo posed the question he had wanted to ask before they were interrupted.

"Will you stay here at my home for a few days? I am looking forward to your tales of far away places, and it is not often I get to speak with someone about things other than pipeweed and ale."

Legolas, who had finally unravelled his hair from Pippin's fingers, and Estel, who was now standing, agreed that they would stay with Frodo. When Sam's face fell, Frodo put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, my small friend Sam, I would not leave you out. Go and ask your parents if you may stay, as well, and bring your bedroll. Come, we shall have a smoke of Old Toby and enjoy the sunset."

There they sat on the fence, Frodo and Estel enjoying a pipe, while Legolas watched Merry and Pippin play. Legolas watched as Estel laughed at Frodo's stories of Gandalf and Bilbo and a certain dwarf. Legolas was even amazed when he heard of a time when Lord Elrond had fallen victim to Gandalf. What amazed Legolas most was the look of contentment on Estel's face. No longer did he see the lines of worry and years of hardship yet to come. Now, he only saw Estel, the boy whom he had met as he fled a set of purple-haired twins.


	13. The Evil One

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers!

Aranna Undomiel: YAY! I have calmed your torture self, but then again I also love angst!

Slayer3: heheheh thanks!

Estelle1: yes stress free is good

Catmint: ah isn't a bit of fluff just what we all need from time to time

A NuEvil: I have started in the little Estel fic, and will be trying to write the others as well

Jazzcat: Hm if Gandalf dropped in?... you never know.

Elven Kitten: thanks!

Ithil-valon: I hope you liked the fic Revenge I posted about Elrond falling victim to Gandalf!

HarryEstel: Yes SAM who can cry at the drop of a hat, now you gimme JUSTICE! in your fic!

Thank a million for the reviews,they make my day! Now on with the fic

Chapter 13

While Elrond had known his son was well protected while with Legolas, it did not deter the worry he felt. Estel and Legolas were supposed to be back within a fortnight, and yet they had not returned yet. He had questioned any and every ranger or scout that had arrived in Imladris within the last week, and none had seen them. Pacing the floor, the elf lord did not notice the Istari walk in.

"Elrond, I do believe you will wear a rut in that floor yet. Why do you pace like a father expecting his first child?"

"Estel has yet to return, and I for one am worried. He has been gone too long, and his mind was not well when he left."

"Estel is fine. He is with Legolas. Do not tell me you still are as overprotective of him as you once were."

Elrond turned sharply and glared daggers at Gandalf. "What do you mean by that exactly?"

Gandalf placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "If I am not mistaken, that was you following in the trees on his first outing with the twins. He was all right then, even if you came back with those vicious squirrel bites, and he will be fine now."

"I cannot take that chance. He is the future of all of Arda, and he is my son. I must go and find him. If you are not coming with me, then go and inform Erestor of my departure."

Gandalf walked to the door. "I will go with you, for I have a fair idea of where they may have ended up."

Elrond, after leaving a distraught Erestor with a pile of unfinished letters to answer, was headed off south when Gandalf caught up with him.

"I think the road west would suit us better, if you wish to find your son."

Elrond's eyebrows rose as he asked, "How would you know this?"

"Let us just say that I, too, can be stealthy when the need arises, and I happened to overhear a certain elf and adan speaking."

"You never cease to amaze me, Mithrandir. Now humor me and let us hurry. I wish to ride swiftly and find them," Elrond said, resorting back to the wizard's elven name. Elrond knew he would not rest again until all his sons were back home, where they belonged.

Estel awoke to find the birds singing, but upon waking fully, he found it was not birds, but Frodo who was singing. He listened to the melody coming from the hobbit and noticed Legolas listening as well.

"Good morning, mellon nin," Estel said softly.

"It is a good morning, Estel, and one where I see you got much rest. It is past the noon hour, and yet you slept so peacefully, I had not the heart to wake you."

"Past the noon hour! Legolas, why did you let me sleep so long? The day is half gone already."

Legolas got a far away look and did not readily answer Estel. "I could not tear myself away from the scenery here. I almost wish to not leave here."

"What do you mean, Legolas?"

"Just look outside, Estel. Here, the grass is green; the flowers in bloom. The trees are alive and speaking as they once did in Mirkwood. Here, I can be one with nature as I was when I was a child. This place is untainted by Sauron's evil, and I will hate to leave it."

Estel knew what Legolas spoke of. He, too, felt at ease here. No answering to his destiny; nothing to give him worry. Stretching the last remnants of sleep off, he clasped Legolas on the shoulder. "Come, my friend. Let us go and enjoy the rest of the day. I know of at least one hobbit that wishes to see you."

Legolas groaned. "It took me an hour to pry his fingers off of my bow. Even the threat of his death did nothing to deter him. How can something only a year into this world have such a vise-like grip?"

Estel laughed out loud. "Those are questions you shall get to ask over and over again today. Come outside with me and enjoy a swim. This time I shall look before I leap."

The day went by far too quickly, with Estel and Legolas sharing stories of Mirkwood and Imladris with the hobbits. Merry and Sam sat in awe at the description, but Frodo seemed far away, lost in some deep thought.

"Frodo, where does your mind wander away to?" asked Estel.

Frodo did not reply at first, until he saw the many sets of eyes gazing at him. "I am sorry. I was thinking of Bilbo, and how he has not returned from his latest adventure. I miss him, and your tales remind me of him."

"Do not fret, for Bilbo is stout of heart and his mind is strong. He will find his way home soon, little one," Legolas said, placing his hand on Frodo's arm.

Frodo shook his head and began to laugh. "I think, my dear friend Legolas, that you have much more immediate things to worry your hours away with."

"What are you referring to, Master hobbit?" Legolas asked, before he turned to see a wee hobbit running away dragging the elf's bow through the grassy field behind him. "Peregrin Took! Stop at once!" Legolas shouted, but all he heard in reply were giggles as Pippin dragged the bow through the grass.

"I will throttle him, Estel, wee babe or not, if he damages my bow."

"Come, Legolas, you know you cannot harm someone so small."

"Did I not hang a certain adan from the tree in the courtyard for touching the same bow?"

Estel gulped, remembering the very incident. "Point taken, my friend. Pippin, stop running, on orders of pain of death!"

Frodo laughed and laughed until his sides hurt at the sight of Pippin trying to bash Estel with the bow, while Legolas tried to pry it from his hands. Legolas had taken a chance and grabbed for the bow, right before Pippin tried to slobber on the strings.

Several hours Later...

"Legolas, stop whittling with that dagger and come over and eat," Estel pleaded. At the sound of a dwarvish curse uttered by the elf, Estel inquired further. "What is so important about this thing you are carving that you would miss the roast beef we have prepared?"

Legolas glared at Estel. "This thing I am carving is for Pippin, so he will leave my bow alone. My bow is still dripping with some sticky substance from his mouth." Legolas saw Estel's face burst into the widest grin ever.

"It is not amusing, Estel! That child is truly evil."

"He is not evil, Legolas, he simply adores you is all. Why not show him how to hold a bow properly tomorrow and then maybe he will respect your things more. Now come, leave that till later, the roast is growing cold."

Legolas laid down the bow he was carving and sat down at the table. The scent of the roast was most appetizing. "Estel, you could not possibly have helped make this, as it looks and smells delicious."

Frodo looked between the two and chuckled, "Estel was a fine helper. He cut all the vegetables for me."

The rest of the meal was spent reliving the day -- of how Legolas looked chasing Pippin and of how in awe the hobbits were of someone swimming in the lake. Many of the older hobbits scoffed at such antics, and some even feared the water. Estel had vowed to teach Frodo -- and Sam and Merry, if they wished -- how to swim. What they did not know was that Elrond and Gandalf were but two days ride away, and their arrival would mean the end of all things.

A/N: Only 2 chapters left, but do not fret I have another fic completed. 


	14. Only Solitude

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers! Who I hope will not turn in the fic for replies to reviews.

Slayer3: Thanks! here is more!

Inuyashaloverfan: Welcome to the fic!

Ceyxa: Yes, I do so love Pippin

A. NuEvil: He shall not find out hehehehe

HarryEstel: OF course Pippin is a troublemaker

CKLovesme2040: Yes, rest and relaxation ahhh

Elven Kitten: Thanks, and yes Elrond is getting anxious

Jazzcat: Estel will have to leve the peace behind soon, for his destiny sniff

Ithil-valon: Thanks! I am glad it was moving enough!

Thanks again to all who reviewed it made me smile!

Chapter 14

Estel awoke early, even before Legolas, whose eyes were still glazed over in sleep, and walked outside. When he stepped out, he breathed in the fresh smell of the hay in the fields and the smell of the flowers growing just below the window. All was quiet in The Shire, for hobbits did not wake early.

His mind was at peace here. As he smoked his pipe and watched the sun rise, he heard stirring within. Not bothering to look over his shoulder when the door opened, he spoke. "Legolas, is it not a fine morning?"

"You, Estel, have spent far too much time with the elves. How did you know it was me?"

"Legolas, someone stirred inside, but no footsteps followed to alert me of your coming. Who else could it have been?"

Legolas nodded his head and sat down beside Estel, for the moment ignoring the pipe smoke blowing in his face. "Estel, we were due back a week ago. Do you have any idea when you would like to head back?"

Estel's eyes seemed to cloud over, his thoughts written on his face.

"Estel, we cannot stay here. The problems of Arda still await all who would defend it. The evil grows everyday, from orcs to wargs and even to the foul things that reside in the darkest corners of Mordor."

Estel sighed. Blowing the smoke from his pipe and laying it down, he stared at Legolas. "Here is freedom from all that I must become, all that my destiny foretells. I wish only to love Arwen, to live in happiness in Imladris, and to keep my friends close to me. Why must I rule Gondor? Why must I fight the darkness of the world?"

Legolas did not say anything, only staring off into the fields in front of him. Placing his hand on Estel's arm, he finally found the words. "Estel, it is not for us to decide the fate of Arda. You have been chosen, but fear not, you will not be alone. I will stand by your side. I will fight the foes of Mordor, or give my life to defend yours. Can you not see that neither you nor I can fight the destiny laid out before us? Let us keep The Shire they way it is, beautiful and untainted by the blackness of Sauron."

"You are right as usual my friend, and thank you for helping me to see it. We will leave by week's end, and I will take Ada's wrath for us both."

Legolas burst out laughing at this. "Do you honestly think Lord Elrond will not have me locked away in some room with you. He will not let me free from his wrath, and I assume we will not be seeing daylight anytime soon, after his lecture, of course."

Legolas took out his knife then and picked up the bow he had brought outside. "I must finish this today, for I want to give it to Pippin. He needs it so he will not touch mine, for if he does again, even one wee finger, you will find him hanging by his hairy little feet from the mill."

"It will make a fine gift and one I am sure he will treasure." This produced a very odd sounding snort from Legolas. "As if the bow will survive long in his possession as he drags in through the hayfield."

"Well, do not forget, you promised to show them how to properly hold and fire a bow today."

"I have not forgotten, nor have I forgotten your promise to teach them some skill with a blade. Who shall you choose as your opponent?"

"I think a very regal elfling would do nicely," Estel said, before fleeing from the swat directed at his head.

Legolas watched as Estel ran, hands in the air, straight through the hay field and dived headfirst into the water surrounding the mill. Legolas watched his friend with amusement, until he heard the lyrics of the little song Estel was singing. It was something about the merry girl from Bree, but when he got to the second verse even Legolas' ears turned red in embarrasment. Gathering up his finished bow, he called for Estel to come and have breakfast and both walked into Bag End to wake the hobbits.

"Elrond, do not fret, we shall arrive soon," Gandalf smirked, obviously enjoying the worried, wrinkled brow of the elf lord.

"You speak as if you know something, Mithrandir. I should like to hear just where we are heading."

"I think he has gone where I myself would go, if time and my travels permitted more often," the Istari said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I would hate to break my solemn vow to myself and send you flying from your horse by a whirlwind of air, but I will if you do not stop with these riddles."

Gandalf choked on his own spit as he stared back to see Elrond staring at him. He knew that he had pushed too far. "I do believe Estel and Legolas have headed for The Shire. What better place to lose yourself, if not in the placid ways of the hobbits?"

Elrond had only seen one hobbit and that was Bilbo years ago. He, himself, had never ventured to The Shire and had only heard tales of it. He wondered what Gandalf meant by a placid place.

"Estel, please show Sam how to hold the sword proper before he flays you alive," Legolas quipped.

Estel had snorted at this, but did instruct Sam how to hold the wooden sword Legolas had carved him. Estel was amazed that the elf had been so diligent in his work. He was still watching Pippin toddle about with his new bow and Legolas, who was ever watchful of his own. The elf had slept with the bow last night and when Estel had tried to slip it away, he was rewarded with a slap to the hand.

Estel's gaze had been so distracted that he was startled when Sam brought the wee sword down on his hand. It was not the pain which had alerted him first, it was the brazen laughter by Frodo.

"Master Estel, you have been bested by a child, a hobbit child, at that."

This called an end to the days training and, with the growl of Merry's stomach, they all went inside for dinner --freshly steamed taters, chicken, and fruits of the sweetest kind. Legolas did not know how the hobbit managed to raise strawberries that melted in your mouth, but he wanted to find out. He noticed the hobbits took pride in their chores. True, they stopped often for ale and a smoke, but they would till the land morning and night and speak of their harvest to any who would listen.

All settled in for the night, dreaming of quieter things after silencing the snores of Estel. Little did any of them know that tomorrow would be the last day for the elf and ranger. Estel, himself, fell asleep that night at peace, content with his life here and yet missing his family. He was torn, for here there was no destiny, no call to defend against evil, only solitude. 


	15. Until We Meet Again

Title: The Simple Things in Life

Summary: Estel and Legolas go off in search of the simple things.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This fic would take place in 2991 of the third age, other than the ages in the fic, it is AU. Any reviews are welcome, flames shall keep me warm

Now to the reviewers! Who I hope will not turn in the fic for replies to reviews.

Catmint: I want to thank you for your encouragement and greta reviews!

Eleven Kitten: Thanks!

CKLovesme2040: yes Pippin is quite the little imp! hehehe

Aranna Undomiel: Yes another is coming and thanks!

A. NuEvil: yes it would be bad but alas they do. He will never find out LOL

QueenofFlarmphgal: Yes he will find his peace

HarryEstel: I must hang you by your feet till I get your update! and thanks!

invisgoth: yes that is how it got started, and glad you like the fic!

Slayer3: here is more!

Thanks to all of you who stuck with the fic. My new one shall be posted soon, it shall be called Worthy. Now on with the last chapter!

Chapter 15

"Awake, you slouches!" Estel called, while pulling on Frodo's arm. "The day will be gone before any of you open your eyes."

"We are hobbits, Estel, and have no need to wake before the hour of noon, unless we are to tend to the fields. I, for one, am not a farmer."

"Come, Master Hobbit, Legolas and I will be in the gardens when you wake."

Estel went out the door intending on speaking with Legolas. When he spotted his elven friend off in the party tree, he called out to him. Legolas jumped down and sat at the base of the tree, waiting for Estel to join him.

"You are up early, Estel. Any reason why?"

"I wanted to not miss a thing about the day, for it could be our last. I have no worries here, I am a free man to do what I will, and when I want. Is there anything better?"

"Aye, many times I have felt the need to get away from the lectures, the meetings, and the endless tasks that come along with being the king's son. The simplicity here is like nothing I have seen since before my home fell into the darkness."

Estel grew quiet, sighing before he spoke again. "I wish not to leave here, Legolas. I know I would miss out on my destiny, but that promises me nothing but uncertainty. Can I not linger here and just be Estel, and not Aragorn?"

Legolas' smile disappeared and his brow wrinkled. "Could you give up Arwen, your brothers, or your father? Would you dishonor Arathorn and his sacrifice to make sure you lived?"

The choked back lump rising in his throat could not be hidden, and Estel's eyes watered with unshed tears. "If we cannot stay here, then let us have one last day of peace before we leave."

The thought between them was the same. Today they were free, no worries, no commitments, but tomorrow they would leave to go back to being a prince and future king.

Legolas thought nothing more about their leaving, nor did Estel, as they munched happily on the lunch brought to them by the hobbits. Frodo sat down, passing an apple to Estel.

"Tell me again of Rivendell. Bilbo has spoken of it many times and the kindness of Lord Elrond, but he always gets a faraway look in his eyes when he recalls it, as if it pains him."

"I suspect Bilbo misses the harmony within the realm, for it is filled with music, and Bilbo has supposedly been found many late nights in the library studying books and maps. He is a curious thing, so I have heard."

Frodo then turned to Legolas. "Tell me of Mirkwood. Bilbo claims it was once a beautiful place in the pictures of old."

"Mirkwood's beauty could rival anything in Arda at one time, but, alas, her trees are filled with dark creatures, and they have haunted us for many years."

Frodo shuddered at the vision and looked over to see Merry, Sam and Pippin playing by the water's edge.

"Be careful, lest you..." but that was all Frodo got out as Pippin stepped too far back and plunged in. Had he been older, the four feet of water would not have even covered his head, but being only one, he went under and came up sputtering.

"Help!..." came the screams from Sam and Merry, drawing the whole of The Shire to them. Everyone stood around, as no hobbit here could swim. Merry tried to jump in and save Pippin and even Frodo jumped in, but Pippin, in his panic, almost drowned them both.

"He will take you with him," yelled Estel. He was about to jump in after Pippin when he saw Legolas wade in.

As he grabbed up Pippin, Estel watched as the frightened hobbit immediately calmed. Legolas wrapped him in his cloak and went to sit with him on the grass.

"You gave us quite a scare, little one. Are you well now?" Pippin answered with a sniffle and grabbed a handful of Legolas' hair, rubbing it between his fingers. Legolas sat with him all through lunch and afterwards, when they were finished, he watched Pippin sleep. "He seems fine now. All he needed was a nap."

The others walked over so that Estel could give Sam a swimming lesson to prevent such things from happening again. "Water is not to be dangerous, once you learn to stay afloat," he told Sam as he held him in the waist deep water. Sam cringed, but eventually he could float on his back without aid. A round of applause came from the others, but a horrified look came over Merry's face as they got out of the water.

"Peregrin Took, drop that bow!" he yelled.

Legolas' head spun around like lightning and his eyes fell on Pippin toting his bow around and trying to pull back the string, shooting imaginary creatures. "Pippin! Drop it now, for your life depends on it!"

"Legolas! He is but a child, a babe, you cannot harm him. Simply remove the bow from his grasp."

"Do not be fooled by his innocent look. That one could bring down all of Mordor with his curious ways, and I shall have my bow back unharmed and undrooled upon, or he shall hang from the party tree."

The other three watched as the nimble elf dodged left and right chasing his beloved bow and the child who had it. Legolas could have grabbed it at any time, but he did not wish to break the string, being so far from resources to fix it. Twenty minutes and four curses known only to dwarves later, Legolas had his bow back.

"I think it is time we settled in for the night," Frodo said, escorting his guests back toward Bag End. "A hot meal and a good smoke is needed, and perhaps some of the elven wine Bilbo keeps for the elf."

Dinner had been filled with small snickers by Merry and Sam, as they talked quietly about the new words they had learned, while Frodo and Estel smoked for a bit by the fire. All was quiet in the house. Pippin had fallen asleep right after dinner, and everyone else was exhausted as well. Sleep came easily that night, but Legolas was the last to let his eyes glaze over, entering the world of dreams. His bow laid under him, he too was soon fast asleep.

Elrond Peredhil was aggitated. The scowl on his face had become permanent, and not even the Istari could rouse him from his worry. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he had not noticed as they passed out of the forest and into The Shire.

"If I were to guess, I would say the sun shall rise soon," Gandalf said, trying to hide his smirk.

Elrond paid the wizard no mind, until he felt his horse jerk to a stop over the small bridge. "Why, are we stopping here? I am in no mood to play games."

"If you would stop brooding, you would have seen we have arrived at our destination."

Elrond looked up, but he saw nothing but smoke coming from chimneys rising out of the ground. "And just where is it we have arrived?"

Gandalf lit his pipe, "Welcome to The Shire, my friend. Not far ahead is Bag End, and I have a feeling we shall find our wandering pair there."

Frodo grumbled about big people who thought it was funny to wake others so early as he stumbled to the door, half asleep. When he got into the sitting room, he expected to find Legolas and Estel causing some type of ruckus, but instead he heard the rapping on the door. Opening it, he came face to face with Gandalf, and a smile to light all of The Shire came over his face.

"Gandalf! It is so good to see you. Have you come for a long visit?"

Frodo had not noticed Elrond step in behind the wizard until he released his grip on Gandalf. It suddenly occurred to him that he had not introduced himself to his guest. "I am Frodo Baggins. Welcome to Bag End, Master Elf?"

Elrond shook the hobbit's hand firmly. "I am Lord Elrond of Imladris and I am looking for my son, Estel."

"Estel, is your son? I mean he said his father lived in Rivendell, but an elf and the Lord of the realm?"

"There shall be time for questions later, some of which may be answered. Is my son here?"

Frodo pointed to a small room off the entryway and Elrond opened the door. Once he stepped inside, he found an arrow poised at his heart.

"Be wary, Legolas, but do not shoot without finding out who your victim would be."

Legolas dropped his bow and his face reddened. "Lord Elrond, how, when, where did you come from?"

Elrond seemed amused by Legolas' lack of verbal skills. "I think it was long ago, and the matter of my birth is not something you should discuss early in the morning."

Legolas' mouth fell open. "I only meant how did you know we were here?"

"I believe you should ask Mithrandir. He is outside with the perian?"

Legolas slipped out and Elrond walked over to the bed. Peering down, he did not see a fully grown man lying there asleep, instead he saw the little boy who had stolen his heart so many years ago.

"Estel, awake now, for it is time to go," Elrond whispered, stroking the hair from his forehead.

Estel stirred on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He had to be dreaming, for Estel saw his Ada staring back, but when he blinked again, he knew he was wrong.

"Ada, you came? Why?"

"I was worried, why else would I traverse many days with the Istari while he rambled on and on with his riddles. I came, Estel, to lead you home."

Estel stared at the only father he could ever remember. "Ada, I..."

Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed. "You need not say anything, Estel. I think I understand."

Estel swung his legs over and stood up. "Ada, here I am free, I am just Estel, son of Elrond. I do not want to dishonor you, or Arathorn, but the destiny laid before me is not one I would have chosen. Here I was free, without the worries of Arda laying at my feet."

Estel said no more, hanging his head in shame.

Elrond stifled the flow of tears before they could fall. "Estel, you have many years before your destiny is fulfilled. I would not have you walk it alone, either. Do you think your friends would let you travel alone?"

Estel did not aswer Elrond. He could find no words, so Elrond spoke again. "Time for destinies can wait, for today, and many more to come, you shall be only Estel, my son. That is, if you want to go home."

Estel's heart felt as if a weight long ago placed on it had lifted. "I have wanted nothing more ever than to just be your son."

Both stood for a few minutes simply holding one another, silent tears shared between father and son.

That morning was spent with hobbits, elves, and one adan sharing tales and laughing at the stories of each. A breakfast unmatched ever again was laid before them, and then it was time to go. Many tears were shed all around, Pippin clinging to Legolas, but they all told how they would see each other again soon. Gandalf proposed a toast and passed around some of his special wine.

"One last toast before we depart." All glasses were raised, and even a small amount was given to the little ones. " A toast to friendships and happier times."

Eight glasses tinked together, and then the four were off. "Ada, do you think I will ever see the hobbits again?"

"Of course you will, Estel," Legolas piped in. "We can come back as soon as we get the chance."

Gandalf the wise and Elrond said nothing in reply. They both knew they had given them something to wipe away the memories they had cherished. It was not uncruel, but to have Estel and Legolas in The Shire was dangerous to the hobbits. One day they would meet again and, until that day, The Shire and its hobbits would be safe from the rest of Arda.

Many years Later...

My name is Strider, and I will help you, Master hobbit. Frodo did not know why, but instantly he trusted the man. It was as if somehow he had met him before.

Estel did not know why Gandalf had him seek out this hobbit, but something about him made Estel recall something in the back of his mind and it sparked a friendship from that day on that would last all of his life.

See you at the next fic I hope! It should start posting within a week. 


End file.
